


I Do, Again Sunshine

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Starting Over, Starting again, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	I Do, Again Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zandriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandriel/gifts).



Forgiveness is a hard thing when you have only known pain for so long. There's pain on both sides, but Jack refuses to see how Gabriel is hurting. He was the one to keep secrets all those years ago, he was the one to start pushing Jack away first. Soldier76 wont forgive...and he won't forget...EVER.

Being back with overwatch is.....overwhelming, Jack keeps to himself. Ana comes by with tea sometimes and oddly enough so does Hanzo, but everyone else gives him his space, something he is grateful for. The first time Jesse comes to see him, Jack is ready to get a lashing for how things went down 6 years ago, but all he gets is a strong bear hug full of cowboy as Jesse hugs him close. When Jack finally hugs back, Jesse cries softly and whispers "Welcome back pa."

Jack swallows back his tears and whispers back, "Hi son."

Weeks pass by with him staying to the old side of base. He's back, but he's not sure why. He wants to fight, but he also doesn't....not for overwatch anyway. He honest to god just wanted a break...a long break.

He knows Reaper came back to base some time ago, even before him. The one and only time they saw each other, it had turned into the nastiest fight to date for them...and that was saying something.

Both men had left that fight hurting more than ever and Jack wondered how much hurt one man could take in his lifetime before he caved under the pressure and just gave in, letting it swallow him whole.

He's glad Ana doesn't push for him to come out, he likes being left alone so he can think and just be for once in his life. When the small gifts start showing up out of the blue, he's not sure what to make of them. The first gift is a simple sunflower all by itself.

Tied with a small red bow around it. He picks it up and takes a small sniff remembering how much he used to love sunflowers before.....before it all went to shit. He rips the flower apart and leaves it what's left of it in front of his door.

Jack's days don't hold much. He wakes, drinks his black coffee, eats a few pieces of toast and nothing else. Lunch and dinner -if he even eats at those times- are much the same, simple things that just barely get him from day to day. It's what he is used too by now.

He cleans his weapons, tends to his very small garden he started up on the window sill. His life is insanely simple and his body itches to get out and fight, but a part of him a old buried part, yearns for this break, so he listens to that part of him and just does.

The second time he gets a gift, it's sitting just outside his door same as before, but instead of a flower this time it's a simple leather bound book. Small in size, but worn. He picks it up with a frown, but takes it inside with him. It's pages are blank.

It reminds him of something he had once, something he used to draw in when the stress was getting to be to much. His little secret only a few knew of. He used to love drawing and was good at it too, now though....it's been so long. He finds himself grabbing a pencil.

His days now are filled with drawing instead of cleaning his weapons, he finds a silent peace in just getting lost in the pages and he's no fool. Only one person would give him such a thing. The question is why? Why bother giving him this when they hated each other......right?

Jack gets lost in the days that go by, every couple of days there is a new small gift waiting for him outside his door. Fancy pencils and then colored ones, markers, nice paper to draw on bigger than his little drawing book that he now knows the other man made for him.

Jack's only grown more stubborn as he has gotten older, when he gets another flower, he shreds it with his bare hands again. He can't stand the thought of something so beautiful for him. The art gifts were one thing, this was....something that just hurt

Jack had loved flowers once....loved learning what they meant, loved drawing them, now it just....hurts so bad to think about. Part of his heart has been missing for so long and he knows who still has it, but....Jack was a stubborn, stubborn man.

The months pass by this way, it's not perfect but...Jack has some form of peace for once in his life. The art gifts don't stop, but when he gets a new flower a beautiful corn bride flower, he picks it up and brings it inside with him. In the dark of his bedroom...

he brings the flower to his face and cries into the soft petals of it. It's his most favorite flower and this one....he can't bare to hurt like the others.

He remembers how these had been everywhere on their wedding day. No this one he keeps, he finds a vase and add's some water and keeps it on his nightstand. He goes to bed looking at it every night.

Him and Gabriel have still not spoken a word to each other and it's been 6 months now of tiny offerings and small gifts. Jack doesn't know if he wants to scream, cry or punch the other man. He knows one thing though, while he will never forget.....he wants to forgive.

He wants to feel those dark gun calist hands run over the skin of his back, run through his hair, caress his cheeks. He wants to look into those brown/red eyes and feel loved again, cherished. Above all....he wants Gabriel back.

Jack spends a good week thinking of how to do this now that his mind is made up, his eyes zero in on the one thing he can gift the other man that will tell him he wants him back, wants to try again and he hopes....it's not to late.

A few days later when there's a knock at his door, Jack answers it in just his sleep pants knowing who it is before even opening the door. With a trembling hand he opens the door to find Gabriel standing there holding the golden band he was given on his wedding day.

"Do you mean it?" Gabriel ask softly holding up the small ring. His voice while rougher now still holds so much hope unlike the last time they tried talking. Jack offers him a small hopeful smile in return, eyes shining like the ocean. "I do."

Gabe slips the ring over his ring finger and proceeds to gently take Jack's face in his hands and kiss him like it's the first time again.


End file.
